


Green

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: Big Shell brings back sour memories.
Kudos: 12





	Green

“Otacon,” Pliskin’s voice cuts through, quiet. Crouched behind a stairwell, he watches for any movement between the steps. “Have you heard from Raiden?”

“Nothing so far. I haven’t seen him on any security footage, either. I highly doubt he’s been captured…” his voice trails off, uneasy. “He probably just can’t contact you right now.”

“I hope that’s the case.”

“Where are you headed? …You don’t intend to go find him, do you?”

“Why not?”

“It’s his mission, we shouldn’t be screwing around as much, _J.G. Pliskin_. Interfere too much and someone will get suspicious. He can handle it.”

“He’s too green. This is bigger than he knows.” Pushing up his glasses, Otacon leans back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling.

“David,” he says, cautiously, immediately alerting Pliskin to pay full attention. “Raiden can handle it. He’s _not_ Meryl.” He swallows, dryly. “We’ve tampered with his mission too much; seeking him out might get him killed. You know that. Helping him won’t bring her back.” For a long moment, Pliskin doesn’t respond, but Otacon sees he’s still on the call and hasn’t moved, just soaking in the words he didn’t want to hear. “I want you to come back, ASAP.” 

“Okay,” somewhat reluctantly, Pliskin hangs up and looks around for any guards, walking with his back against the wall and peers around the corner to look for shadows, immediately assessing one approaching, running. Pulling out his tranq gun and turning off the safety, he gauges the speed and distance and aims, but is met by a tranq dart narrowly missing his throat before he can pull his own trigger.

“Oh!” Comes a voice, breathless and slightly flustered. “Sorry!” Ducking past Pliskin, Raiden plucks the dart that had bounced off the wall and to the floor, and doesn’t spare any time for further conversation before running up the stairs and through the door. 

“Was that Raiden?” Otacon asks, incredulous. 

“Yeah,” equally surprised, Pliskin chuckles quietly, “seemed in a rush.” Turning the safety back on and sliding the gun back in its holster, he turns to look down the hall where Raiden came from, partially expecting guards to be following suit. Noting the coast was clear, he readjusted his headset and made towards the opposite direction, back to where Otacon had set up a small base. “He’ll be okay.”

“I told you,” Otacon ends the call with a reassured smile, tracking Raiden’s location on his screen with his partner’s pulled up beside it, awaiting the next plan of action.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i would've added more but i think it's nice in this little short piece.


End file.
